Love In Donuts
by KazueInoue
Summary: Pangeran impian Ying,si cowok penggemar donat lobak merah yang ia temui tanpa sengaja pada hari itu. Hari yang paling istimewa bagi Ying. Mungkin terdengar aneh,tapi.. "Karena itu,aku jadi ingin terus mengejarmu dan memilikimu!". Summary aneh,cerita gaje,baca aja bila berkenan. DLDR!


**Chapter 1 : Cowok Donat**

At the Milky Days Supermarket,

"Shower gel,conditioner,shampoo,facial foam,hair mask..hm..apa lagi,ya?" gumam Ying sambil meneliti daftar belanjaannya. Ia berjalan perlahan,sementara tangan kanannya mendorong trolley.

"Oh iya!" tiba-tiba Ying teringat sesuatu. "Jus lobak merah. Ya..lobak merah,lobak merah,lobak merah,dimana lobak merah?" sambungnya sambil memutar trolley ke arah bagian sayur-sayuran. Ying memang rajin belanja sayur dan buah. Ia yakin banget tips bikin hidup fresh and healthy itu salah satunya adalah minum jus lobak merah atau yang biasa kita dengar jus wortel. Katanya sih,minum jus lobak merah itu bagus buat kesehatan mata. Makanya sesuai banget tuh buat Ying yang matanya udah minus.

Begitu menemukan sayur yang ia cari,Ying mulai mengamatinya satu persatu dengan teliti. Yang warnanya bagus,besar,dan rasanya agak manis..lobak merah import mungkin yang biasanya memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu.

"Kayaknya yang ini kurang enak deh kalo dibikin jus," ucap Ying nggak jelas ke siapa.

Kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini emang nggak bakalan bisa dimusnahin lagi. Bukan satu aja sih,tapi banyak banget yang lainnya. Selain suka ngomong sendiri,Ying juga pemimpi tingkat akut,tiada hari tanpa bermimpi,itu motto hidupnya. Ditambah lagi sifat cueknya yang udah melekat,semuanya saling melengkapi didalam diri Ying,gadis yang mempunyai wajah tionghoa ini.

"Awwh!" teriak Ying. Kaki kirinya menabrak sebuah stand kecil yang menawarkan berbagai macam rasa donat lobak merah,ya tepatnya disamping rak tempat lobak merah tadi. "Aduh,demi apapun ini sakit banget! Lagian nyebelin banget sih,lagi jalan tiba-tiba nabrak stand! Duh.." Ying meringis kesakitan. Ia berjongkok dan mencoba memijit kakiknya yang memerah.

"Permisi," tiba-tiba terdengar suara cowok tak jauh dari Ying.

Masih sambil mengurut kakinya,Ying mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Ia melihat kaki panjang cowok itu dibalut jins hitam gelap. Karena penasaran,Ying menarik matanya ke atas.

Cuma bisa dilihat dari samping,cowok itu sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia sibuk berbincang dengan seorang wanita penjaga stand dan memilih-milih donat lobak merah.

"Kirain mau nolongin..heh!" gerutu Ying pelan takut kedengaran. "Nggak ada ramah-ramahnya dikit gitu,sombong banget sih.."

"Permisi," ucap cowok itu lagi. Sepertinya ia hendak berpindah tempat,menuju rak lobak merah. Ia agak kesusahan karena Ying belum juga bergeser dari tempatnya. "Permisi," ia mengulangi ucapannya lagi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan dongkol,Ying terpaksa menggeser tubuhnya agak ke samping. Saking kesalnya,tanpa ia sadari,ia berteriak, "HEH! PUNYA OTAK NGGAK SIH? EMANG NGGAK BISA APA KALO NGAMBILNYA DARI SANA?!"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya cowok itu setengah terkejut karena teriakan Ying tadi. Detik itu juga ia menoleh ke arah Yng.

"Memangnya kamu nggak lihat apa,kalo aku lagi.." Kalimat Ying tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat wajah cowok itu. _Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Oh My..Who Is He?_ Jerit Ying dalam hati. Wajah putih bersih,alis yang sempurna,tatapan matanya yang menawan walaupun terbingkai dalam kacamata,hidung mancung,bibir tipis nan menggoda..

Mata Ying terbelalak sambil menatap cowok itu. Jika dilihat dari tampangnya sih,jelas banget kalo cowok itu keturunan chinese sama seperti dirinya,tapi Ying yakin cowok ini beda sama cowok chinese yang biasa ia lihat. Matanya pas,nggak terlalu sipit tapi cara dia menatap itu..tajam banget,pokoknya menarik deh! Terus kulitnya yang sedang itu,buat dia keliatan eksotis banget,putih sih,tapi nggak terlalu putih pucat gitu..gimana ya,dia itu keliatan sempurna banget deh dimata Ying.

 _Manly,handsome,cool,perfect boy_. Apalagi sebutan yang sesuai buat cowok kaya dia? Kok ada sih,manusia yang kaya gini. Duh..

Dan satu lagi yang buat Ying tambah terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya..parfum! Ya,parfum cowok itu aromanya maskulin banget!

Wajah cowok itu kelihatan bingung dengan ekspresi Ying. Ia menatap Ying sebentar,lalu memalingkan mukanya dan sibuk memilih lobak merah.

Teringat akan sikapnya yang memalukan tadi,tanpa Ying sadari pipinya telah memanas,ia pun segera bangkit berdiri, "Eh,sakitnya kok hilang?" gumam Ying seperti orang berbisik. Rupanya cowok itu mendengar gumaman Ying dan menoleh lagi dengan ekspresi bingung ke gadis itu.

Cowok itu sama sekali tak menyahut. Ia malah dengan cueknya berlalu meninggalkan Ying yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ying menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. _Oh My God..He's the type of guy that i've been looking for!_

Ying meninggalkan trolleynya begitu saja. Ia berlari berkeliling supermarket untuk mencari cowok incarannya itu. Tanpa peduli akan kakinya yang sempat kesakitan tadi,baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah cowok itu. Ying pergi ke bagian makanan dingin,minuman,buah-buahan,sampai kosmetik pun tak ada. Cowok itu menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja.

Hati Ying mencelos bagaikan kehilangan harapan. Ia benar-benar kecewa. Ia lelah,nafasnya terengah-engah namun rasa penasarannya masih menggebu. Akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat dimana ia menyimpan trolleynya dan berjalan ke kasir.

"Mau bayar tunai atau credit,nona?" tanya seseorang kasir pria dengan ramah.

"Tunai aja." Jawab Ying dengan malas. Pikirannya sedang kalut karena mikirin cowok tadi. Ya,si cowok donat.

Ying baru mau mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang menjadi buruannya tersebut. Cowok itu berjalan keluar melalui pintu utama supermarket. "Hei,tunggu!" seru Ying dengan lantang. Ia lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan meja kasir,tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya yang kini tengah melongo karena sikapnya yang lagi-lagi memalukan.

Lebih tepatnya sih,Ying sekarang kaya lagi ngejar maling gitu.

Sampai diluar,harapannya ternyata musnah lagi. Ying memutar matanya ke segala arah. Dan ternyata..nggak ada! Cowok itu hilang lagi! Cepat banget hilangnya,kayak jin yang ada di sinetron itu. "Aish! Kenapa sih,cepat banget perginya!" gerutu Ying dengan nafas yang tersengal. "Bodoh banget sih,Ying! Kapan lagi lo bisa nemuin cowok langka yang kaya gitu,coba?" Ying terus menyesali dan menggerutu karena kesalahannya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian,Ying akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam supermarket dengan wajah murung dan mengurus barang belanjaannya yang belum sempat ia bayar.

Ying meletakkan tiga plastik belanjaannya begitu aja di lantai dapur. Biasanya,ada Yaya yang membantu Ying menyusun makanan ke dalam kulkas dan lemari. Tapi sepertinya,kali ini Yaya keburu tidur.

Ying mengambil cangkir berwarna bening dari lemari,lalu menuangkan jus apel dalam kemasan 1 Liter ke dalamnya. Rasa kering di kerongkongannya pun menghilang.

"Duh,capeknya baru berasa sekarang." Keluh Ying sambil menarik nafas. "Nggak sadar ngejar tuh cowok,keliling kesana sini,nyebelin banget!"

Sehabis minum tiga gelas jus apel,Ying beranjak ke kamarnya. Kamar Ying tampak gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu tidur kecil. Kelihatannya Yaya,teman yang tinggal serumah dengan Ying memang telah tertidur nyenyak. Mata Ying menyapu ke sekeliling kamarnya. Semuanya bersih seperti ada seseorang yang baru saja menata ulang dan membersihkan kamarnya. Mungkin Yaya yang melakukannya.

"Yaya..! Yaya..!" panggil Ying berusaha membangunkannya.

"Heh,bangun dong..pura-pura tidur ya? Cepet ah,bangun..ada yang penting nih,mau denger nggak?" Bukannya bangun,Yaya malah merapatkan selimutnya.

"Yaya,dengerin sebentar dong..please,sebentar aja deh ya? Nggak lama kok.." Ying terus mencolek tubuh Yaya.

"Apaan sih?! Ganggu aja,tau nggak!" Yaya mendengus kesal sambil menggeliat.

"Buka mata,dong! Liatin aku yang mau cerita!"

"Aduh..besok aja ya? Please,ngantuk berat nih,lo nggak kasian apa liat gue yang lagi nyenyak tidur.."

"Yaya..ayolah,sebentar aja apa susahnya sih? Ngakunya sahabat,tapi dengerin sahabatnya cerita aja nggak mau. Sahabat jenis apa lo,hah? Nggak punya perhatian,nggak peduli,cuek,egois,mentingin tidur daripada sahabatnya.."

"Iya iya! Udah deh ya,cepetan cerita!"

"Matanya buka lebar-lebar dong,masa masih merem begitu?!"

"Ya-ya-ya..cerewet banget sih,"

"Jadi gini,tadi aku tuh..bentar..ngomongnya enakan aku atau gue,ya?" tanya Ying.

"Serah deh."

"Oh jadi gini,tadi gue itu ketemu sama cowok impian gue,gue yakin banget dia itu bakalan jadi.."

"Jadi apaan?"

"Jodoh gue!"

"WHAATT?!" tanya Yaya setengah berteriak.

"Beneran deh,kayaknya gue sama dia tuh udah ditakdirin sama Tuhan..lo tau sinetron yang waktu itu nggak? Nah,kayak gitu tuh!"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Yaya lagi. Kemudian Ying menggaruk rambutnya pelan, "Gue sih nggak tau namanya siapa,tapi yang pasti dia itu.."

"Oke,dimana lo ketemu?" potong Yaya dengan cepat.

"Di supermarket. Pas gue belanja."

"Udah kenalan?"

"Hm. Belum juga sih,tapi gue harus yakin..suatu saat pasti gue sama dia bakal..kencan mungkin,"

"Terus?"

"Ya abis kencan gue sama dia bakalan..ehem..ya gitu,pacaran,terus tunangan,nikah..duh jantung gue kok deg-degan gini sih.."

"Mukanya ganteng,dia sempurna banget..sayang kalo diambil sama cewek lain,mending buat gue aja,iya kan?"

Yaya hanya menggeleng melihat temannya yang sedang asyik berkhayal. Ia menempatkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ying. Memastikan apakah Ying masih waras atau tidak.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Ying segera menepis tangan Yaya.

"Gue cuma mau pastiin kok,"

"Emang gue kenapa?"

"Gini ya,gue rasa otak lo udah ga waras deh..lo gila atau stress sih,hah?! Belum kenal sama tuh cowok udah berani ngayal yang aneh-aneh?! Lo kira apaan? Makanya tuh otak jangan diisi sama sinetron mulu dong! Hah,tau lah. Lo buang waktu tidur gue aja,tau nggak!" bentak Yaya sambil masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Lo kok marah gitu sih,nggak asyik ah!"

"Bodo!" balas Yaya cepat. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya kembali.

Ying mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memasang tampang wajah yang sedang ngambek. Ia melirik ke arah Yaya. Melihat temannya itu sudah benar-benar tertidur. Barulah Ying meletakkan kepalanya dibantal. Matanya tak langsung terpejam. Bayangan cowok itu,terlintas kembali dipikirannya. Cowok donat..cowok lobak merah..suatu saat pasti kita ketemu lagi! Pasti! Batin Ying terus berangan-angan.

Malam itu memang melelahkan,tapi hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga. Bagaikan bunga-bunga kecil ditaman yang sedang bergoyang diiringin hembusan angin yang ikut menyaksikan pertemuan Ying yang pertama kali bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya.

 _I dreamed you.._

 **-TBC-  
**

 **A/N : Hai. Kazue kembali dengan ff baru^^**

 **Yang ini bahasanya sengaja dibuat agak berbeda,ga pake bahasa yang terlalu baku lagi.**

 **Kenapa? Ceritanya agak gaje?**

 **Alur kecepetan?**

 **Ff ini saya buat dalam waktu setengah jam. Namanya juga mendadak,jadi ya gitu deh. pasti banyak yang kurang**

 **Jadi,cerita ini mau dilanjutin atau discontinue?**

 **Silahkan comment lewat review ya^^**

 **Terima kasih^^**

 **salam hangat dari kazu~**


End file.
